


Sweet Resistance

by sadykh (kaepjjang)



Series: halloween specials [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bottom Wonho, Fluff and Smut, Halloween Theme, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Pure Smut, Raw Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Toys, bareback, blowjob, top kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaepjjang/pseuds/sadykh
Summary: “you cant keep your hands to yourself” kihyun snarls after getting the bowl of candies from wonho“can do” wonho retrieves the candythe glint in kihyun’s eye made wonho regret what he said “prove it”





	Sweet Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this sin

        Kihyun grunts then bites his lower lip from frustration after setting the paper bag filled with halloween goodies on the kitchen counter “Let’s hurry and bake the cupcakes, we’re already—“ he rambles on and on which made wonho frown and wrap his arms around the younger’s waist from behind before letting his dry lips touch kihyun’s neck

“babe, calm down. let’s do things slowly okay? we’ll reach nothing if you keep on rambling” kihyun relaxes under wonho’s hold.

kihyun always felt safe when he’s with wonho. all of the emotions and/or feelings he knows he lacks can be found from the other. wonho makes him feel like he’s complete, like he’s the missing puzzle piece that has been forgotten at a corner then when found would feel like the best discovery.

“aish!” he gets away from wonho “you’re distracting me again!” he fumbles around the newly bought ingredients and lined them up on the counter, anxiety bubbling up inside him.

on the process of unpacking the newly bought items, he accidentally hit one of the plates which smashed onto the floor in no time making him shout in frustration and crouch right away to clean up the mess.

“wait you shouldnt—“ but wonho spoke too late, kihyun’s finger got already pricked by the what was left of the plate making him curse louder and rush to the sink to clean the drippig blood

wonho chuckles and holds both of kihyun’s shoulders then kisses the back of his neck “i’ll help so dont worry” he massages his arms up and down before reaching out to get some of the ingredients that was next to the sink

kihyun huffed and sighed, calming himself and trying to collect his thoughts “let’s get to work then” his face softened followed shortly by a smile, wonho knew how to calm the raging storm inside kihyun and hes more than grateful to have him in his life

“well?” kihyun snaps out of trance then flusteredly gave attention to the ingredients making wonho laugh “i love you”

“shut up”

—

“ah finally!” wonho exclaims then flops down on the seat, waiting for the soles of his feet to stop aching due to the amount of time he was standing “what do you mean ah finally? we still have to wait” kihyun follows in sitting down after removing his apron, which was sort of no use since the flour from making the batter ended up on the uncovered part of his chest

wonho props his chin on his palms and stares at kihyun as he dusts away the powder-like susbtance on his top “where are the candies?” he asked making kihyun flinch

kihyun slowly looks up at him with a glare, hell theres one thing kihyun cant control with wonho. it’s his undeniable love for sweets “no candies today” he returns to his dusting

“but a while ago i saw you buying atleast five packs when i was out to go buy ice cream for us” he pouted making kihyun’s heart ache due to how cute he looked

“i didnt. you mustve mistaken the cold goods for candies” he removed his top, finally coming to the conclusion that his dusting is no use and turned his back to wonho

“but you did!” wonho slammed his hands on the table “i fucking didnt, sit down” kihyun spun around and pointed a finger on wonho, who sighed and gave up

“fine” he crossed his arms infront of his chest “like a fucking kid” kihyun mumbles and made his way to their bedroom to get spare clothes then to the bathroom to get rid of the ingredients that formed crusts and dried on his body.

when done, he quickly got back to the living room, suddenly feeling guilty that he lied to wonho and ready to tell him that he really did buy candies and that he was allowing the older to get a few when he saw wonho’s face stuffed with chocolate goodies, more on his right hand and his left hand inside a candy bag

“you–“ wonho’s eyes widen making him fumble around, drop the candies in hand and rushed to eat the chocolate on his mouth

“hi” he quietly mutters, wiping the traces of chocolate on the corners of his mouth and flashes kihyun a chocolate stained toothy smile

kihyun replied with a glare and approached him, hands on his sides, clenched “what were you doing?” he looks at the older impatiently “you cant keep your hands to yourself”

wonho huffed in disbelief “me? cant keep my hands to myself? fucking false” the glint in kihyun’s eyes made wonho regret what he said and for hell all he knows that what he did will be the death of him

kihyun straddled wonho and leaned forward, leaving almost no gap between them before whispering “prove it to me then. keep your hands to yourself.”

wonho felt like a mouse under observation. every rising and falling of his chest, the cold drops of sweat, his pounding heart–everything is being observed and written down, he couldnt breathe and couldnt focus on the man on top of him who caught him by surprise by pulling him onto a deep kiss

the kiss alters from being soft to rough then soft again, there was no inbetween, kihyun was pulling wonho closer by the back of his neck, biting and nipping on his bottom lip, teeth clashing and tongues dancing.

wonho tried to snake a hand on his back but kihyun pushes him, a string of saliva connected on both of their lips then gets off “proving yourself wrong?” wonho groans

kihyun glared “know what youre trying to prove” he palms wonho’s slowly erecting cock—wonho regrets wearing sweatshorts today—then smirks when wonho bit his bottom lip and throws his head backward, trying to distract himself

“be a good boy now” kihyun hooks his pointer finger on the waistband of his sweatshorts and slowly brought it down, enough to set wonho’s cock free.

kihyun took no time and wrapped his hand on wonho’s length, pleased to see the leaking precum on the tip of his cock, making it glisten. kihyun did his work and teased wonho, slowly bringing his hand up and down, feeling the veins of his cock pulse under his touch

“a-ah” wonho quietly mewls and at the same time, kihyun gave a long lick on his shaft and sucked only the tip of his cock making the older jolt and squirm more.

wonho couldnt handle this and started to thrust upward, hoping to make things faster but kihyun holds him down and slaps his stomach “stay still” he presses his thumb below the tip of his cock making wonho shout in pleasure and pant.

the sight itself made kihyun lose sanity, cock also wanting to be free, itching to be touched or to touch—he just wants to fucking cum—so he gives wonho’s cock a fast and abrupt jerk before stopping

“bedroom. now.” kihyun commands with full authority, and wonho, who was completely drained, knows better so he complied and kneeled on the bed, back facing the doorway.

kihyun smirked at his actions and immediately got his daddy kink awoken, but not now “just how daddy likes it, right babyboy? but not today. face me” wonho turns and was greeted by a shirtless kihyun, who he in no doubt eyed up and down, wanting to leave marks, and a blindfold on hand “wait” kihyun wasnt hesitant and tied the blindfold on wonho’s eyes “lie down”

wonho complies and made himself comfortable “dont move” he could hear kihyun at the side, rummaging through something on one of their cabinets. wonho’s body tickled with anticipation and anxiety of what’s to come. he snapped out of trance when he heard the cap of something being opened and squeezed out of it’s contents “whats that?”

a cylinder object answered wonho’s question, sending chills throughout his whole body “kih–“ he got cut off by kihyun’s fingers “suck” wonho stayed still, trying to gather his thoughts “wonho” kihyun brings back wonho to earth and sucked on the two fingers, tongue swirling on his pointer and middle finger humming in satisfaction, hoping kihyun would too.

but the younger was focused on the vibrator on his hand and when to activate it but before that, he reminded wonho again, “hands to yourself” he turns on the vibrator and presses it on his left nipple then sucks on the other making wonho moan and hold kihyun’s forearms

he slightly bites wonho’s nipples “what did i say?” making him whimper out “no hands” he retracts his hands and clenched on the pillow under him instead, teeth also clenched. with kihyun’s pointer and middle finger drenched in wonho’s sweat, he started to tease the older’s entrance by tracing the wet muscle

“mmm” kihyun hums, sending vibrations to wonho’s sensitive nipples, fingers teasing his entrance as well “no” wonho whispers because he knows in him that he fucking wants this, he fucking wants every piece of kihyun. the younger stopped and paid attention to wonho’s cock, climbing on his chest so that they were in the 69 position

he lines himself on wonho’s mouth “please me” he brought his hips down, making sure his cock chokes wonho before coming up again and going down, now making sure he wont choke wonho that much.

he rode wonho’s face while he teased and played with the older’s cock, licking long stripes, tasting the salty precum on his tongue. kihyun swallowed wonho’s cock in one go, the length hitting his throat making the older let out a cry and kihyun a satisfied grin.

despite the satisfaction he gives to the older, kihyun made sure he still puts him to the edge by going fast then slow, hand jerking the remaining length he couldnt fit in his mouth and massaging his balls for a more pleasurable effect.

wonho now took the advantage of edging kihyun too, making sure he writhes on top of him with his cock inside his mouth. he hollowed his cheeks and made sure that his tongue would be swirling and engulfing kihyun’s cock in all parts possible making the younger moan onto his own dick

kihyun felt the familiar churn on his stomach, and doesnt want to end it right away because fuck, the show hasnt even started yet. he removed himself from wonho making him sigh from the loss of contact.

“i’ve let you do as you please and gave you warning but this time, no more second chances” wonho broke into cold sweat at the fact that he has no idea whatsoever what kihyun has in store

then again, wonho’s question was answered by the familiar hum of the vibrator. kihyun traced the vibrator onto the valley of wonho’s breast and slowly down to his stomach to the base of his dick making wonho shudder “please” he chanted

kihyun encircled the vibrating object on the tip of his throbbing red cock that glistened with his own precum. wonho looked down to see how kihyun looked and god he looks so beautiful while inspecting his cock and mouth eager to take him.

but kihyun knows how to control himself and give what wonho deserves “stay still baby boy” kihyun whispered then let the tip of the vibrator trace the rim of his entrance “aaah” wonho screams, god he felt so needy

with wonho’s both hands clenched on the covers, kihyun pushed the vibrator inside him at a fast pace right away, not letting wonho take his time on adjusting at the sudden feeling and is focused on making him scream

“kihyun ah! fuck please” he says panting, eyes rolled over the back of his head due to the overstimulation and force kihyun puts “im going to cum!” wonho clawed on the sheets, itching to touch himself “please” he whimpers

“dont–“ kihyun was cut off by wonho’s shout of ‘fuck’ and the squelching of his cock when he wrapped his hand over it, jerking it off, matching it with the pace kihyun applied on the vibrator.

with a few tugs and veins forming on his neck and face, wonho came on his stomach and a little bit on kihyun’s face. wonho sighed in defeat and grew limp, exhausted.

kihyun glares at him and sat on his hips, tracing the cum over his face and his stomach with his fingers “wonho” he whispers and brings his finger to wonho “tongue out” he commands, in which wonho followed.

he wipes the cum on his tongue “thats the taste of someone who disobeys” he quickly shifted his hand to wonho’s neck and mildly choked him “and i’m not letting him go just like that”

kihyun got off from wonho and quickly made his way to their drawer to get a tie “kihyun please” the older whispers with no energy left in his system “do i deserve to listen to disobedient people like you?” kihyun tied both his hands on the headboard, made sure that wonho cant get out.

“let’s see if you can still disobey me next time after this” kihyun whispers and pinched wonho’s nipples making him jolt and shiver.

kihyun traced the outline of wonho’s body, making sure to tickle him with the faint touch of his fingertips and start a fire inside him. he angles himself in between wonho’s legs, right leg over his shoulder so that he would have better and easier access

without any warning whatsoever, kihyun inserted himself inside, snapping his hips forward so that he could be further up in his ass, letting his walls hug his length.

now, kihyun showed no mercy and ignored wonho’s cries and whimpers, he was thrusting in an animalistic pace, bringing tears to wonho’s eyes due to sensitivity and overstimulation, cock bouncing on his pale stomach, and cheeks starting to turn to the faintest tint of pink.

kihyun’s close, and so is wonho based from the older’s mewls and tugs on the blindfold. kihyun reaches out to the older and brushes a thumb over his bottom lip “fucking let it out” in command, wonho moans loud

“wonho” kihyun moans and jerks off the man below him, who is probably on seventh heaven already “fuck kihyun! just fucking like that dont fucking stop” wonho felt restless as kihyun match the languid pace with the jerks and tugs on his dick before the man on top of him cums inside, him following in pursuit and cums all over kihyun’s hand.

kihyun gives a few more slow thrusts to ride his high before removing himself from wonho and tie on his hand, pecking his wrists and lies down on his chest, heartbeats fast and matching

“i still can get the sweets right?” wonho asks cutely while circling a finger on kihyun’s arm “wonho!” kihyun twists wonho’s nipples making him groan out in pain

“that hurt” he frowns at kihyun making him laugh and pull wonho for a sweet, soft, and slow kiss “i love you” he says after leaning back then gives him a peck on the tip of his nose

 

**Author's Note:**

> one month late whoops but hello im finally finished with this! i hope everyone will enjoy ♡


End file.
